The Master And His Colts
Season: 1 * Episode: 1 * Ep Overall: 1 Plot Sir Legendary finds a treasure box while breaking into an old museum. Inside them reveals the Multi-ment Boys, in their Element Balls. During an expedition, Sir Legendary finds that these colts have magical powers. Episode (Sir Legendary, a white brown-maned and orange-eyed alicorn, was walking through town. He had heard about an old museum in the heart of the Everfree Forest. The male alicorn commences to fly through the dark forest. There was a path that nopony has ever went through, and he crossed it. The unused path was longer than he thought. After what seems like forever, Sir sees the museum up ahead. He looks at it before entering.) * {Sir Legendary} "...There it is. What I've been looking for." (He flies up, and goes through an open window. He lands on the hard floor. Sir wanders around for a bit, until he comes to a treasure chest. It was colored red with golden edges. The museum did not have many guards around, but he did see a few. Sir takes the box and flies out through the window before the guards could catch him. Sir flies off back to his hut, sets the chest down on a desk near his bed, and gets ready to sleep. In the middle of the night, while the alicorn sleeps, the chest starts glowing.) ~ song ~ (It was a beautiful morning on Cruiser Island. Sir has been looking around for the chest in his hut. It wasn't where he left it.) * {Sir Legendary} "Where could it have gone?" (He looks around his hut, and on the floor there was 10 Element Balls. Sir becomes curious about these balls.) * {Sir Legendary} "Hmm. What are these?" (He levitates the balls, and they open at the same time. Ten white light sparkle out from the balls. When they cleared, Sir now sees ten brightly-colored colts standing in front of him. Sir was confused and unhappy at the same time.) * {Sir Legendary} "Who...who are you colts?" * {Grass Leaf} "Why don't you introduce yourself first?" * {Sir Legendary} "Tch...fine. I am...Sir Legendary. You can call me Sir." * {Grass Leaf} "Nice to meet you...'Sir'. I'm..." (He quivered, as if he's been electrocuted.) * {Sir Legendary} "You're what? What happened?" * {Grass Leaf} "...We cannot reveal our names to you unless...all of us together embark on a journey." * {Sir Legendary} "What journey?" (The colts gave him a map. It's a map of Cruiser Island and the Everfree Forest.) * {Sir Legendary} "What is this journey about, anyway?" * {Grass Leaf} "Mostly to find out what we really are." * {Multi-ment Boys} "But our powers will help you know us better." * {Sir Legendary} "Powers? What do you mean 'powers'?" * {Multi-ment Boys} "Just follow the map." (The scene cuts to the Everfree Forest. Sir levitates the maps to his face, studies the map for a moment, and disappears it.) * {Sir Legendary} "Okay. First, we're going through the marsh." (Sir and the boys went through the marsh. It was hard, because they're starting to sink in.) * {Poison Pop} "Oh no. We're sinking in...What do we do?" * {Ice Cold} "I think I've got this." (He throws several Ice Balls, freezing the dirty water. Next, Water Whoosh uses Bubble to filter out the water. Then, Inferno Fire uses Ember to melt the ice. The water is no longer dirty.) * {Sir Legendary} "...Thanks, you three." * {Water Whoosh} "No problem." * {Inferno Fire} "It's all thanks to our powers." (The boys trotted off, with Sir leading them. He looks back at them with a small grin. Later, the group went further into the forests. Suddenly, a gang of Changelings buzzed in their way and surrounded them.) * {Ice Cold} "Oh dear! What ever shall we do?" (Grass Leaf, Dark Shadow, and Ghostly Fear grab each other's hoof, circling the others, and used Camouflage to blend into their surroundings. The Changelings were very confused. They do not know where Sir and the boys are. Ghostly pops out and uses Confuse Ray to confuse the Changelings. Next, Dark uses Bite to make the dark creatures flinch. Electric then uses Tackle. The Changelings were blasted into a tree. Some of them got up, while others remain on the ground in pain.) * {Dark Shadow} "They just won't give up!" * {Electric Strike} "I got this!" (Electric uses Thunderbolt on the Changelings. They couldn't battle back, so they flew off.) * {Sir Legendary} "How...how are you all...?" (pauses) "Never mind..." (The gang went deeper into the forest. They heard an echoed laugh. Whoever it was, it's constantly moving behind and in front of them.) * {Grass Leaf} "Psychic, try using your Hypnosis attack." (Psychic uses Hypnosis on the entire forest. The animals are confused, and so is the mysterious figure who revealed itself to be a red-colored mare with a blonde mane and purple eyes. She has a cutie mark of a book and quill.) * {Red Mare} "Hey. What was that all about?" * {Sir Legendary} "Excuse me, but who are you?" * {Red Mare} "If names are important to you, then...My name is Ballpoint Pen." * {Sir Legendary} "Ballpoint Pen...now, aren't you supposed be going home?" * {Ballpoint Pen} "Instead of answering your question, how about you get out of my way?" (looks back) "Dragon Colt! Come here! You should not be hiding in the bushes anywhere!" (Dragon Colt comes out from the bushes; he's a light brown pegasus, dark brown eyes and mane, and a cutie mark of a silhouette of a dragon.) * {Dragon Colt} "S...sorry, ma'am. I was looking for a flower for you..." * {Ballpoint Pen} (sternly) "Looking for flowers is not on my schedule. Now, come on." (Both walk away.) * {Poison Pop} "She sure is demanding...Wait. Ballpoint Pen! I want to challenge Dragon Colt to a battle." * {Ballpoint Pen} (stops to turn around) "What? You're kidding, right? You have no use against me." * {Poison Pop} "Aw, please?" * {Inferno Fire} "Battle Poison, or else!" * {Ballpoint Pen} "Fine! I'll do it! Dragon Colt, go out there!" * {Ghostly Fear} "Dragon Colt is a Dragon-type, while Poison Pop is a Poison-type. That'll be easy." (Poison uses Headbutt on Dragon. DC was easily affected by the attack. Ballpoint was stunned watching this.) * {Ballpoint Pen} "Impossible! That can't be!" * {Poison Pop} "It is!" (He uses Toxic. Dragon Colt was already defeated.) * {Ballpoint Pen} "No! There must be some mistake!" * {Sir Legendary} "There's no mistake, Ballpoint. He won fair and square." (Ballpoint turns around, and sighs. Dragon walks by her.) * {Sir Legendary} (sternly to Dragon) "You should've won that battle." (walks away) "I'm gonna train you hard, and you have to do it like we practiced." (The two walked away.) * {Sir Legendary} "Hm...Well then, let's keep going." (takes out map) * {Grass Leaf} "Where to?" * {Sir Legendary} "Follow me." (The colts follow their master into a sandy area of the forest.) ~~ (The group come across an entrance.) * {Sir Legendary} "We have to go through here." (They go through the cave-like building that hidden in the tree leaves. Some serpent-like creatures slithered forward, wanting to battle. The Multi-ment Boys attacked to lure them away.) * {Sir Legendary} "Good work, boys!" * {Multi-ment Boys} "No problem, Sir!" * {Sir Legendary} "Now then, the map says we should keep going forward." * {Inferno Fire} "Is that all we have to do, jsut go forward?" * {Sir Legendary} "Yes, but---" * {Inferno Fire} "Then we don't need that rusty, old map anymore!" * {Dark Shadow} (noticed Inferno holding the map) "Now, Inferno, I wouldn't..." (The red colt burns the map into ashes with Ember. The others stared at him in shock.) * {Ground Hard} "Inferno, you heartless fool! We're still gonna use the map!" (Suddenly, a large black figure swipes in and takes Sir away. He screams as he disappears into the darkness with the figure. The colts screamed in fear.) * {Grass Leaf} "Oh no! Boys, let's go after that...thing." (The Boys attempt to follow the creature. They saw it enter a room, and commence to follow it into the room...secretly. mcs!